When Enough Is Enough
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Can a partner stop their partner from making the worse decision of their life? EO friendship.


**A/N: Just an EO friendship one-shot I wanted to try. I hope you like it. Please read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia humping like bunnies? No? Well I don't definately don't own it!**

**

* * *

**

**When Enough is Enough**

Olivia sat on a bar stool at O'Malley's, nursing yet another whiskey after a rough case, where a four year old girl named Sabrina Truman was molested and murdered. The man that did it was boasting about it in interrogation, which really pissed Olivia off. She cuffed the tall, muscly sandy brown haired man with green eyes named Victor Jacobson to the table, pulled the chair from beneath him and began kicking him in the ribs and face.

"You sick bastard! Don't you have a conscious! You molested and killed a poor little girl!" she yelled angrily at the man.

Elliot and Cragen were watching through the two way mirror. They ran in to the interrogation room to stop Olivia. Elliot pulled her off of the man but she released herself from his grip and took off.

Elliot walked in to the bar and found his partner sitting on a stool at the bar, drinking away her sorrows. He walked up to her and put a friendly, caring hand on her shoulder. She tried to shake it off as she took another gulp of whiskey.

"Liv, you can't keep drinking away your sorrows" he said softly as he sat on the stool beside her.

Olivia went to take the last gulp of whiskey in her glass when Elliot took the glass from her shaking hand.

"Hey! Give me that back, Elliot" the drunken brunette slurred in anger.

"You've got to stop drinking so much, Olivia" Elliot told her in a concerned parent type of way.

"Are you trying to tell me that I am like my mother?!" she asked, offended.

She tried to get off of the stool to walk away but ended up stumbling, landing on her butt on the polished wooden floor.

Elliot sighed and helped up his drunken partner.

"Come on, let's get you home, in to bed and sobered up"

He guided Olivia out of the bar and in to an awaiting cab out the front.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

During the short twenty minute drive from the bar to Olivia's apartment building, the drunken depressed brunette passed out in the backseat of the cab.

"_Great, now I am going to have to carry her inside. It's a good thing that she doesn't weigh all that much"_ he thought to himself after he noticed that she had passed out and was drooling on his white shirt.

"We're here, sir" the taxi driver informed him from the front seat.

Elliot looked out of the back passenger side window and noticed that they were indeed parked out the front of Olivia's apartment building.

"How much do I owe you?" Elliot grabbed out his wallet from his jeans pocket.

The driver looked at the monitor. "You owe $20.13, sir"

Elliot grabbed $25 out of his wallet and gave it to the taxi driver. "Keep the change"

The sober, brown haired, blue eyed detective got out of the cab before lifting out his passed out best friend. He carried her inside the building and in the elevator, she must have started dreaming because she began thrashing her head from side to side and clenched her fists, like she was fighting someone off, as she whimpered.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot carried Olivia in to her spotless clean apartment. He walked in to her bedroom and gently laid her down on her bed, tucking her in before walking out in to the bathroom.

He looked through her all her medicine cupboard and grabbed out her aspirin. He took two pills out before putting it back. He then walked in to the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of the cupboard and filling it with water before walking back in to the bedroom and placing them on her bedside table for when she woke up feeling sick with a hang over.

The handsome, blue eyed detective half closed the door behind him as he walked out in to the living room, where he turned the TV on and kept the volume on low waiting for the moment when he would hear Olivia wake up, feeling really sick.

That time eventually came about three hours later just after 1am. Olivia woke with a pounding headache. She looked around her cream painted bedroom, trying to figure out how she ended up in her apartment in her bed. She then noticed the aspirin and glass of water beside the bed; she took the aspirin but began to feel nauseous. The hung over brunette pounced out of bed and ran in to the bedroom, making it just in time to pray to the porcelain god.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot was just about asleep on the couch when he heard his best friend being sick a few feet away in the bathroom. He got up off of the couch and walked in to the bathroom to find his gorgeous best friend kneeling in front of the white, ceramic toilet, hanging on to the sides that it was some sort of life preserver with her head hanging over it as she threw up most of the alcohol she had ingested hours earlier.

"Liv, are you ok?" Elliot asked, lovingly as he sat down behind her to rub soothing circles on her back.

When the nausea finally abated moments later, she turned around shocked to feel someone behind her, rubbing her back.

"El?" she spoke through silent tears.

"Yeah. I bought you home drunk about three hours ago. You able to get up with being sick again?"

Olivia slowly nodded. "I think so"

She tired to get up unassisted but stumbled.

"I'll help you up, Liv" Elliot went to help her up but she pushed his hands away, determined to get up by herself.

"I'm not a damn invalid. I can do it myself" she said, stubbornly.

Elliot sighed, standing up and moving out of her way. He watched as se continually attempted to get herself up off of the cold titled floor but she just didn't have the energy. The hung over and exhausted detective finally managed to get up on her seventh attempt.

She was guided back to her bed by the man she secretly loved and snuggled up to him in her bed. He ran soothing hand through her short dark brown hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. The two detectives lay snuggled up in silence until Olivia felt that she was ready to tell loving best friend what was on her mind. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak but no words would form and nothing came out.

"What, Liv?" Elliot asked concerned about his best friend/partner, seeing her struggle with what she wanted to say to him.

"I---I think I want to leave Special Victims" she spoke softly and honestly but avoided Elliot's eye contact.

Elliot's eyes and mouth both opened wide with shock.

"What?!" Honey, why would you even think about that? Being a detective for the Special Victims Unit is everything to you, it's your life. You've help hundreds of victims. You don't really want to give that all up, do you?" he spoke as he rubbed her arm.

Olivia sniffled and slowly shook her head as Elliot gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"You don't really want to give that all up, do you?" he asked again.

"No, of course not. It's just..."

Elliot planted a soft, friendly kiss on her olive tone cheek. "It's just the case get to you"

Olivia sighed and nodded.

"Liv, I hate that guy for what he did to the innocent little girl but we can't let every case get to us like that. We can't go out and get drunk after every case, honey. I'm sure you don't want to suffer a hang over every morning. All we can do is to continue to take the sick bastards off of the streets" he said as he caressed her olive tone cheek.

Olivia nodded again and slightly smiled. "Thanks for being her for me and for talking me out of what could have been the worse decision of my life"

"Anytime, Liv. That's what best friends do" he said and held her until she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
